The Emerald One
by Bottlecapgurl
Summary: Lily is the girl of James's dreams, but he's not the only one. Will the Marauders be spilt up because of her?
1. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Sweat trickled down a girl's forehead. She was of sixteen and everyone knew her by Lily. Her emerald eyes glistened in the heat of the burning sun, light freckles adoring her face. She stood on a corner of diagon alley, outside of an old, beat up cafe named Candors. Candors was popular with Hogwarts students for it sold cheat candy and delicious butterbeer. Four young, rowdy Gryffindor boys sat at a table just inside the dusty shop.

"Look, Prongs..." whispered Sirius to his bestfriend James. Prongs followed Sirius's eyes to a pretty redhead outside of the cafe.

"Yeah...I know." James's voice was low and rusty.

Lupin and Peter didn't even bother to turn their heads to look out the window. They already knew who Sirius was talking about. It had become a little game between the friends. One of them would spot Evans, tell James, and then watch him as he stared at her, a wanting look across his face.

Sirius looked surprised. "So? Is this year?" His voice was filled with mockery and his dark eyes danced with laughter. James shrugged.

"I dunno, Padfoot...she's just so obnoxious."

Sirius squinted. "Are you telling me you finally got that Evans out of your head? That you finally processed what I've been telling you for the past six years in your tiny little brain?"

Lupin coughed and set the leather bound book that was perched on his knees on the table. Peter didn't look up but kept on watching the bubbles in his butterbeer float to the top. His tiny, watery eyes skimmed the glass and he looked very uncomfortable. The problem was not even his, but Peter still looked distraughted . He was always acting that way and it striked Lupin as odd.

"Hey, my brain's not tiny!" proclaimed James halfheartedly. He sat back into his seat, producing a deep sigh. His hazel eyes still stared at Lily. Sirius laughed, turning his attention to Lupin.

Lily spotted James looking at her and shifted against the wall, an uneasy look apon her features. One sneaker trailed the musty bricks up and down, a light material blouse hugging against her creamy skin. Curly crimson locks flowed down her shoulders, collecting down her collar. Lily looked lazily down the cobble alley through the numerous wizards and witches school shopping. Her nose adored tiny freckles from the summer sun.

A tall, slender girl proceeded toward Lily with a bright smile apon her small features. The girl's golden hair was in a rambunctious ponytail that fell down to the middle of her back. Her round, chestnut colored eyes assisted her smile to make her look divine. Lily had always been jealous of her bestfriend's beauty.

"Hiya Caragh,"said Lily with a smile, her voice high with relief.

"Hey, Lils,don't call me that. It's Cara now..." announced Caragh, screwing her face into a nasty look.

Lily snorted. "Ok."

Cara shrugged, taking a place next to Lily. "Sirius likes it. He told me so last year."

"Really now?" asked Lily, her eyes darting to the table inside of Candors.

"Is he in there?" Cara's voice was sqeaky and filled with excitement. Lily looked suspiciously at Caragh.

"So?" Her eyes glittered with hatred. "You don't like him do you?"

"So I can't choose who I like now, is that it?"

"Of course Cara! It's just you know he hangs out with." Lily's voice lowered. "Him..."

Caragh smiled sheepishly and strolled into the café.


	2. Candors

Caragh wandered into the cool shop, Lily following behind slowly. They made their way toward the table where the boys sat. Sirius looked up cooly and smiled, nodding their way. His smile was cold but handsome. It made Lily sick.

"Look Prongs, she's coming over..."

James looked up at Lily. His heart did a flip flop in his chest. He loved how she looked in muggle clothes and it made him hate himself even more. He tried so hard to stop liking Evans, but her emerald eyes pinned him down like an arrow flying through the air everytime he saw her.

"Hey Cara." Sirius said flirtiously, making her blush. Lily stood behind Caragh, trying not to look at James. Sirius was intrigued.

"Hey Evans." Sirius's voice was deep and a light grin danced across his face. Lily's eyes glittered furiously.

"Black."

Sirius glanced over at James to see what he was doing. Prongs just stared at Lily, his eyes not wavering from her. Lily could feel his eyes and it made her uneasy. It always did.

"Hey," said James quietly.

Lily gritted her teeth, hatred filling her heart. Caragh coughed.

"Can we sit down?"

Sirius smiled, enjoying situation.

"Sure."

He got up and pulled two wooden chairs to the table. Lupin and Peter moved over to make room for the new guests. Lily sat down and blood rushed to her face. James's eyes followed her movements, creeping into her thoughts. Her nails dug into the palm of her hand.

"So how was your summer?" asked Sirius cheerfully, still loving the way Lily glared at James.

"Mine was great. I went to Paris with my mum in July." said Caragh, batting her eyes toward Sirius.

He smiled Devilishly.

"Yeah, that's cool. How about you, Evans?"

Lily looked into Sirius's dark beautiful eyes. She hated him, maybe even more then Potter.

"Fine." 

Lily smiled sweetly as her teeth gritted together. Just wait until you get to Hogwarts...she thought to herself. Then you won't have to put up with this.


	3. Snogging is Fun

The conversation shifted to stupid rambling about how hot Caragh looked in muggle clothes. The shop was noisey. Lily could here people's conversations that ment nothing to her over the laughter that hit Caragh and Sirius like a tornato. James couldn't stand it anymore.

"Err...I'll be right back." He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Lily rolled her eyes as she moved out of James's way. There was something different about him this year and it made Lily feel very uneasy. She gazed at Lupin, blinking back wonder. How did someone so...calm and nice end up running around with this pack? Lupin caught her eye. Lily smiled.

"Hi, how are you?"

Lupin looked fabbergasted, his mouth slightly open.

"Err...I'm fine, thanks. Just reading...you know, to help me get ready for school."

Lily laughed. She could relate.

"I know, my mind seems like it's mush whenever I come back from the summer. It's like I forget everything during the summer."

Lupin smiled, his dark blue eyes twinkled. This was the first time Lily didn't see him so sad. She smiled even bigger.

"Err...so how do you like being Headgirl?" asked Lupin, leaning in.

"I like it, but I'm scared. I mean there's alot of responsibilities that come with it. Are you Headboy?"

"No, I am." exclaimed James, butting into the conversation as he sat back down.

Lily's heart sank. No...it can't be...

"Oh?" she asked, showing no emotion.

James smirked. He obviously gained his posier in the bathroom.

Lupin coughed, going back to his book. Lily looked at him and frowned.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday." said James, leaning back into the wooden chair.

Lily wasn't listening. She just realized that Caragh and Sirius had left.

"Where is Caragh and Black?" 

James and Lupin looked around.

"Oh they went outside," said Peter, speaking for the first time.

"Why?" asked Lily, dread filling her heart.

"Probably to snog," said James, smiling at Lily.


End file.
